This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bale carriers, particularly bale carriers designed to lift and transport the relatively heavy cylindrical bales now being formed by present day baling devices.
These bales are extremely heavy and awkward to manipulate so that it is desirable to provide a device which will facilitate the lifting and transportation and ultimate unloading of these bales.